


No Mercy, No Pity

by Miko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about having a kismesis is that it means someone doesn't pity him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy, No Pity

The blow caught him completely by surprise, and therefore completely off guard. Before he even realized he was under attack, Sollux's head met the metal wall of the hallway with enough force to make him see double.

Which was actually kind of cool, in the way that it totally played into his obsession with duality. Sollux was sure he would appreciate it better if not for the stabbing pain trying to burrow its way into his think pan through the side of his skull. Belatedly he remembered that he had something more important to be doing than admiring the doubled vision of the troll now leaning over him, and realized with dismay that his wandering thoughts probably meant he'd just suffered a concussion.

He tried to channel his power anyway, tried to blast the insufferable sneer right off his attacker's face, and only succeeded in making his headache worse. He warbled faintly, lifting one hand in a vain attempt to ward off any further blows that might be coming.

"That's a pretty fuckin good look on you, Sol," Eridan taunted him. His familiar voice finally let Sollux identify just who his aggressor was, not that he couldn't have guessed without the help. "On your knees, looking up at me, totally helpless. You oughta try it more often, it's upright attractive."

"Fuck you," Sollux rasped, struggling not to show the bolt of fear that went through him. In a purely physical fight he stood no chance against the aquatic troll and they both knew it. Not that Eridan was anything stellar in the muscle department, considering he fought all his battles either with a gun or his ridiculous new science stick, but he was still stronger, taller, and heavier than Sollux.

"Yeah, that's the general idea," Eridan agreed, his voice a low purr that sent shivers up Sollux's spine.

Knowing he would fail, Sollux tried to abscond anyway, lunging to one side and scrambling to try to get to his feet. He made it as far as his hands and knees before Eridan kicked his legs out from under him, sending him sprawling face-first. Then the other troll got a fist in his hair, knuckles pressing his skull dangerously close to the base of his horns, and lifted him up by it.

"Much as I enjoy seeing you crawwl, lowwblood, this ain't the place for wwhat I'vve got in mind," Eridan said, implacable. "On your fuckin feet."

Sollux either had to stand, or let Eridan tear his hair out by the roots. Somehow he managed to get upright, head pounding, and stumbled along in the aquatic troll's wake as Eridan stalked off down the hall. They weren't far from the transportalizer room - Sollux had only just emerged from his respite block after hours of work setting up the servers for their new network. He wondered if Eridan had been lying in wait all that time, setting up this ambush.

It didn't surprise him in the least when Eridan pushed him onto the platform marked with double lines of waves. They emerged into Eridan's respite block, Sollux's eyes already flicking from side to side, searching for an escape route.

There were hallways stretching in both directions away from the transportalizer, and when Eridan shoved him through the nearest door, Sollux could see another exit on the far wall. None of that helped him while his powers were refusing to answer his call and Eridan held him securely.

"The fuck ith your problem, ed?" Sollux demanded, trying to sound indignant rather than unnerved.

"I'm not the one with the problem, Sol. You are," Eridan informed him. "Since you can't seem to obey one simple fuckin order. Keep your coddamn hands off of Fef!"

"Oh, ith that what your problem ith?" Sollux sneered back at him. "I already told you, I'm not gonna ignore my matethprit jutht becauthe you're tho flushed for her you can't thee thtraight." She wasn't really - not _yet_ , though things between them certainly seemed like they might be heading in a flushed direction. But he loved taunting Eridan too much to let a little detail like that stop him.

Normally, anyway. He'd forgotten for a moment that this was not their usual situation, where Sollux could easily wipe the floor with Eridan and walk away laughing afterwards.

Eridan reminded him by shifting his grip on Sollux's hair and digging his fingers into the base of one set of his horns, claws pressing painfully against the flesh there. Sollux gave a shuddering gasp and his legs gave out from under him, sending him tumbling to the floor once more.

That got Eridan's hand away from his head, at least, but Sollux couldn't gather his wits enough to take advantage of it. He was too busy trying to remember how to move at all, muscles responding sluggishly to his commands. At least his headache had been buried beneath the rush of subduing endorphins.

"Fucking... cheating..." Sollux ground out. The effort it took to speak coherently was almost beyond him.

"Says the guy wwho uses fuckin psychic powwers to best his kismesis on a regular basis," Eridan snapped back. He knelt beside Sollux and scratched the base of his horns again, just as Sollux was starting to recover. "You wouldn't havve a minnoww's chance wwithout 'em, and you knoww it as wwell as I do."

Sollux tried to thrash, but the best he could manage were weak, spastic movements and a full-body shiver. It felt disturbingly good, and yet at the same time it was completely terrifying, knowing that Eridan could do anything he wanted right now and Sollux wouldn't be able to fight him.

All the while Sollux was flailing, Eridan was watching him with a disdainful sneer. "Look at you," Eridan said, his voice dripping with disgust. "You're completely pathetic. Helpless, pitiful little wwriggler - too bad for you I don't pity you in the least."

Your kismesis wasn't supposed to think you were pathetic - they were supposed to think you were strong. Strong enough to be a worthy adversary; strong enough that it would be a testament to their own strength if they managed to dominate you. But Sollux already knew that the relationship he had with Eridan was twisted and unhealthy. It had been right from the start, since Eridan had no chance against Sollux in a fair fight.

In public.

In private, though the scales were no less unbalanced, the power had shifted dramatically to the other side once Eridan realized what Sollux really wanted out of a kismesis. Utter lack of pity.

Eridan was the only troll who hated Sollux more than he hated himself, who saw him for the mutant freak he was and _didn't care_. He didn't sympathise, he didn't try to make Sollux feel better about himself, and he didn't make a single allowance in his behaviour towards Sollux because of it.

If anything it only made him hate Sollux all the more, because it meant the one who had replaced Eridan in Feferi's affections was even more unworthy of her. He was more than happy to punish Sollux for the crime of daring to exist.

Grabbing him roughly by the back of the neck, Eridan ground Sollux's face against the metal floor. He held on tightly enough that his claws pierced the relatively thin skin of Sollux's neck, and Sollux could feel warm trickles of blood running down his throat. Then Eridan planted one knee in the middle of Sollux's back and leaned all his weight on it, making it incredibly difficult for Sollux to breathe.

"Filthy, miserable mustard-blood," Eridan murmured, his voice almost a croon, like a malicious parody of the way someone might talk to their matesprit. Sollux shuddered. "You're nowwhere near good enough for her. You ain't evven close to being good enough for me. I'm bein upright magnanimous, here, gracing you wwith the privvilege of my hate."

"Thith from the troll who'th tho desperate to fill a quadrant, any quadrant, that he'th hit on every other troll on the athteroid," Sollux choked out, managing a breathless laugh. It was better for both of them when he fought back, exciting Eridan's hatred and making the inevitable end all the sweeter. "For multiple quadrantth each. Lother."

Eridan leaned on him a little harder, and Sollux gasped for air. "I notice you ain't arguing the fact that you're not wworth anyfin," he sneered. "You're the lowwest troll evver to crawwl out of a breeding cave, and I ain't just talkin about the hemospectrum. You could throww me off anytime, I didn't hit your head that hard, but you're just lying there and takin it 'cause you knoww you deservve it."

Could he? Probably. Sollux wasn't completely recovered yet, he was still seeing double, but he knew if he really _wanted_ to he could probably muster up enough raw psychic energy to blast Eridan off of him. He didn't need to be able to direct or control the power for that, so it didn't matter if he couldn't concentrate.

They both knew he wouldn't do any such thing, because Eridan was right. He did deserve it, all of it, and he didn't want to lose the chance to revel in the knowledge that there was at least one other person who shared his low opinion of himself, and wouldn't try to force him to change it.

"I don't knoww wwhy I bother to keep you as a kismesis," Eridan continued, leaning over him and practically chirping the words right into his ear. "I could just take you as a slavve instead. You'd probably like that evven better. Maybe that's wwhat I should do."

He backed off, removing his knee and allowing Sollux to take a deep breath for the first time since he'd hit the floor. Sollux coughed a little, his lungs protesting the abuse nearly as much as his spine. "Yeah right," he croaked when he could speak again. "Ath if you'd throw away the only quadrant you've got. The only one you're ever _going_ to get, probably."

He cried out as Eridan's hand left the back of his neck to go for his horns again, claws digging cruelly into the sensitive flesh at the base. The touch lasted only a moment, but the throbbing agony remained even after he withdrew. He must have gouged the skin deeply to cause that effect. Sure enough a moment later Sollux felt a trickle of cooling blood make its way down his forehead.

"On your knees, slave," Eridan commanded, his voice cold.

As if Sollux could move after Eridan did that to his horns! He tried anyway, compelled by the reflex to obey lest Eridan follow through on the threat and actually rip his horns off. Somehow he managed to get his knees under him so he was crouched on the floor, but he couldn't coordinate enough to push himself up onto his hands as well.

That seemed to suit Eridan just fine. In fact he had a hand at Sollux's neck again, holding him pinned to the floor even as his other hand dug into Sollux's hip, shoving at him until Sollux finally got the idea and lifted his hips. It was an awkward position that strained his spine and neck, but he stayed there even after Eridan pulled back again.

"Noww, that's an evven better look than earlier, Sol," Eridan said with mocking approval. "But I think it can still be improvved." He grabbed the waist of Sollux's pants and yanked, pulling them roughly over the other troll's skinny hips without undoing them first, clearly uncaring when he scraped skin painfully in the process.

Sollux might have objected, but he was honestly just glad Eridan hadn't ripped them to pieces. Being forced to walk out of there in Eridan's clothes would be humiliating. Far more than what he was doing right now - the only person who could see him like this was Eridan, who hated him anyway. His opinion of Sollux couldn't get much lower, and it certainly wasn't going to prompt him to pity.

He shivered as the cool air of the lab hit his bare shame globes. It made the rest of him feel overheated, or maybe that was the way blood was rushing to his bulges, making the tender flesh swell until they pressed painfully against the bony sheaths that protected them. He was panting, and not just because of the way this position made it difficult to get enough air.

"There, that's damn near perfect," Eridan gloated. He reached between Sollux's legs with one hand and grabbed at his bonebulge, fingers digging into the thin layer of skin over the bones, forcing his claws beneath one as Sollux shivered. Eridan could _hurt_ him like this, hurt him very badly. Far worse than tearing his horns off.

At the same time it made heat boil in his groin, fluid sac already filling with genetic material, blood pusher pounding with fearful anticipation.

Eridan's questing fingers found Sollux's bulge where it was still - supposedly safely - tucked behind the bone, and the touch sent an electric shock all through Sollux's body. High-pitched, desperate chirping sounds filled Sollux's ears, and after a moment he realized they were all coming from him. He fought the urge to writhe, knowing that any tiny movement would end in agony as Eridan's claws dug into the sensitive flesh.

Contrary to all good sense, his other bulge had slipped out from beneath the sheath and was now rubbing against Eridan's wrist, the friction of skin over sensitive skin making Sollux burn ever hotter.

"Yeah, that's it," Eridan breathed out, mingled hatred and anticipation in his voice. "You fuckin freak, your body is disgusting. I don't get howw you wweren't culled the second you came outta the breedin cavves, you miserable excuse for a troll."

"Never had any complaintth from ff." Which was the truth, because Feferi had _no idea_ how screwed up his body really was, and the thought of her finding out frankly terrified Sollux. Chances were equally good that she'd either run screaming, or pity him _more_ , and he wasn't sure which option was worse. If she kept pitying him, she'd probably start trying to convince him that there was nothing wrong with him, and that he shouldn't be ashamed.

Of course, the implication that Feferi _had_ seen his mutant bulges enraged Eridan, as Sollux had fully intended it to. "I'm gonna schoolfeed you so hard you'll nevver forget your place again, lowwblood," the aquatic troll hissed, and withdrew his claws from Sollux's bulge at last.

That might have seemed contrary to his threat, but Eridan only gave him a brief moment's respite before he was kicking Sollux's legs further apart, giving himself space to kneel between them, hands on Sollux's hips steadying him and preventing him from pulling away. Sollux warbled as he felt Eridan's bulge press against his shame globes, writhing against him in search of his nook, unable to find it easily from this strange angle.

Being taken from behind was just about the worst insult a troll could receive from a concupiscent quadrantmate. It meant Eridan intended to pail him without getting off himself, a blatant declaration that he didn't consider Sollux's genetic material good enough to mingle with his own.

Despite himself Sollux tilted his hips up a little more, giving Eridan the right angle to be able to reach his nook from the awkward position. His warble turned to a strained keen as the other troll's bulge slid inside him, pushing against the spot that drove him absolutely wild with need. There was nothing, absolutely nothing else like the feeling of someone's bulge inside him.

Normally it was complemented by the equally intense feel of his own bulge inside Eridan, but though both his bulges strained with the effort, they couldn't hope to reach Eridan's nook from here. Sollux nearly choked as his sobs were trapped behind the tightness in his windtube, driven half mad by the conflicting sensations of being _filled_ but not _filling_.

A little to his surprise he realized that Eridan was warbling at him too, low and soft but definitely getting pleasure out of what he was doing. Of course it would feel good to have his bulge squeezed like that, and probably he was enjoying the sight of Sollux prostrated before him, but there was no way he could come this way. Sollux tried to console himself with that thought, that Eridan would be left heavy and aching with no release, but it was hard to feel like he was getting the better end of the bargain.

Still, he did his best. "Thought... I wath the thlave here, ed," he croaked out, somehow making the words coherent despite the overwhelming need to keen with pleasure. "Feelth more like you're... thervithing me."

"Does it?" Eridan chirped, and the smug satisfaction in his voice made Sollux feel like he was missing a trap somewhere. "By all means, then. Go ahead and come."

Definitely a trap, but Sollux still wasn't sure what it was. It was so difficult to think when Eridan was writhing inside him, pushing him closer and closer to breaking with every moment that went by. "Where... where'th your pail?" Sollux asked, as the sensation of fullness inside him increased sharply.

"Wwho said anyfin about a pail, lowwblood?" Eridan said, and Sollux's blood ran cold.

"That'th not funny, ed," he gasped, squirming abruptly to try to get away from the continuing stimulation. Eridan dug his claws into Sollux's hips hard enough to draw blood again, and held him firmly in place. With no leverage, Sollux wasn't strong enough to get away, and with the haze of pleasure clouding his mind he couldn't quite marshal his psionics.

"You don't deservve a pail," Eridan told him, malicious pleasure in his voice. "You're a filthy, disgustin freak, and your genetic material don't belong wwithin a league of any kinda bucket. I let you havve one before on account of I needed it too, but right noww I don't see any good reason to let you soil my pail wwith your pondscum material."

"You wouldn't," Sollux protested, though he knew very well that Eridan probably _would_. "You wouldn't really make me come without a pail. That'th... that'th _depraved_ , even for a kithmethith."

The feeling of fullness was rapidly turning into actual pressure. Desperately Sollux fought the increasing urge to let go of it, trying to clench his muscles to hold it in. It might have helped if he could squeeze his thighs together, but Eridan was between them, forcing him wide open.

"I'm gonna fuck you until I get tired of it and decide there's somefin better I could be doin wwith my time," Eridan promised him, crooning. "If you manage to hold it until then, I might just rewward you by lettin you havve a pail, after all. Only problem is, the hotter you get, the more interestin it is to wwatch you squirm."

Hold it until Eridan got bored of torturing him? Sollux would have laughed, except his windtube was closing up on him again, forcing him to keen as he struggled to get enough air through it. The pressure of built-up genetic material was already a sharp ache in his groin, throbbing in time with Eridan's movements, each flick of his bulge in Sollux's nook driving him a little crazier.

He struggled, claws scrabbling at the floorplates as he sought some avenue of escape. Eridan held him mercilessly in place, hands clenching and unclenching on Sollux's hips, fingers starting to slip in the yellow blood dripping down from where his claws had pierced the skin. Sollux nearly got away by wrenching himself to one side, but that only prompted Eridan to lift one hand and grab at his horns again.

Going limp was not only detrimental to Sollux's attempts to escape, he rapidly discovered that it made it ten times more difficult to hold back his release. Frantically he fought it, overcome with frenzied, instinctive panic. To come without a pail was to court culling, and centuries of social conditioning had ingrained the need so deeply that it was impossible to consider coming without it.

Except he wasn't going to have any choice, very soon. "Pleathe," he squeaked out, more than happy to beg if it would get him out of the impending humiliation. "Pleathe, ed, _pleathe_ let me have one, I need it, don't make me, oh gog _pleathe_."

"Mmm, I like the sound of you begging," Eridan warbled, leaning over him so that his chest pressed against Sollux's back. "Go on."

"I'll be good, I'll do anything," Sollux promised rashly, not even caring what he was saying. "I'll never talk to ff again, I'll never talk to _anyone_ again. Anything you want, ed, pleathe pleathe pleathe, fuck, I need it _now_!"

"I wwonder howw long you can hold out," Eridan said. "It's upright excitin to wwatch you try."

Pressure was rapidly becoming pain, and Sollux grew truly desperate. "No, no, no, oh gog oh gog," he warbled, shaking his head. Shifting to rest all his weight on one arm, he reached back with the other as if he could physically stop the flow of material that was threatening to burst free of him.

The move proved to be a massive tactical error, because the moment his writhing bulges contacted his hand the sensation pushed him straight through the floodgates. His keen went high and trilling as he came hard, and the sound of fluid hitting the flat metal floor instead of gathering in a bucket rang obscenely in his ears.

Eridan was laughing in apparent delight, furthering Sollux's abject disgrace. Blushing in shame and mortification, Sollux trembled beneath him, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the pool of mustard yellow fluid spreading slowly over the floor.

"Not bad at all, Sol," Eridan taunted him. "More than enough to fill your half of a pail, I'm impressed." He withdrew and stood, and if he was moving a little awkwardly with the weight of his own genetic fluid build-up, Sollux didn't feel nearly as superior about it as he'd thought he would.

"Can't leavve the mess there, though," Eridan continued. He planted one foot in the small of Sollux's back and bore down. Not expecting the move, Sollux cried out and flailed weakly as he collapsed, straight into the puddle. The shirt he was still wearing quickly soaked up the fluid, as did the pants that had been pushed down to his knees.

Sollux had thought he couldn't get any more embarrassed, but he discovered he'd been wrong. Now he was going to have to walk out of Eridan's respite block with his shirt and pants soaked in his own genetic material, making it _painfully_ obvious to anyone he ran into what had just happened to him. All it would take was one of the others spotting him, and the story would be all over the asteroid by the end of the hour.

He would never, _ever_ live it down.

"Noww, I think that's about as perfect as you could evver hope to look, considerin your loww blood and all," Eridan said happily. "Wwe finally found the right look for you. Kan wwould be proud. I think that's enough schoolfeeding for today, don't you?"

Cringing, Sollux looked up at him. So much for his faint hope that his kismesis wouldn't throw him out of the block looking like this. He should have known better - letting him clean up would mean Eridan was taking pity on him, and that would never happen.

As if reading his thoughts, Eridan's mocking smile turned into a sneer again. "It's exactly wwhat you deservve, scum. I hope they all see you. I might just troll Fef and tell her she oughta come look in on you, like a good concerned matesprit an all."

He would do it, too, Sollux knew. "Don't you want me to get you off, first?" he tried, a last ditch effort to save the tiny amount of pride he still had. At least if it wasn't still dripping off him, it would be hard to see the dried fluid against the black of his clothes. "Or you'll have to thuffer like that until nektht time you thee me..."

Grinning, Eridan grabbed one of his shitty wands out of his pile and waved it at Sollux. "Funny thing about wwands, they're upright useful when a troll is feelin shellfish about getting off," he said. "Juuust the right size and shape, though it's a shame they don't movve."

That was just about the icing on the grubcake of Sollux's degradation. Having his kismesis choose to use an inanimate object rather than letting Sollux pail him was the final insult. Still breathing hard, Sollux struggled to his feet, blushing more as he pulled up and fastened his soiled pants.

"I hate you _tho_ much," he snarled, glaring at Eridan. Despite himself, there was a note of uncertainty in the declaration. What Eridan had just done really was the sort of thing you did to a slave, not a kismesis. Had he gone too far and been unintentionally successful in pushing Eridan to look down on him as well as hating him?

"Not half as much as I hate you, peasant." Eridan flipped him off, still grinning smugly. "If you behavve yourself, I might just let you havve a pail next time," he said. "Or maybe not. Wwe'll see."

It was difficult not to show how relieved he felt. To help hide it, Sollux turned to walk out of the respite block, steeling himself for disaster. It would be a long, indirect trek back to his own block, since he couldn't use Eridan's transportalizer without the other troll's help. He was almost certain to run into _somebody_.

The worst of it was that he knew it didn't matter if Eridan continued to deny him a bucket every damned time, because Sollux would keep going back. Eridan was right - it was no more than he deserved, and Eridan was the only one he could count on to let him wallow in his own self-hatred.

Especially since it only made him hate Eridan all the more.


End file.
